


Right Action

by littlewhitebow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewhitebow/pseuds/littlewhitebow
Summary: If Jacob Kowalski had learned anything the past couple of years from being a part of the wizarding world, it was the fact that an introvert magizóologist was not an easy creature to handle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative universe where Jacob was not obliviated and Newt didn't leave New York. I loved the fact that Newt was an introvert main character who avoided eye contact, seemed uncomfortable often and didn't seem to have a very social past, while Jacob was an open and warm person. I felt they had chemistry, but am certain they would be really awkward in the beginning. Enjoy!

If Jacob Kowalski had learned anything the past couple of years from being a part of the wizarding world, it was the fact that an introvert magizóologist was not an easy creature to handle.

  


The first time Jacob had tried to lean in to kiss Newt Scamander, he had been left with a sore jaw and a damaged pride. Mind you, it must have been mostly an accidental reflex judging from Newt’s mortified expression right after the punch as he was scrambling for his wand to fix whatever harm he had caused, ignoring Jacob’s chanting of _I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry_. Newt had disappeared after the awkward incident, claiming “I am quite busy with… uhm… magic stuff” and finally emerged back on Jacob’s doorsteps two weeks later, spending most of the evenings afterwards moping and scribbling down his notes in isolation. Though, Jacob could feel that the long stares after him (when Newt thought Jacob could not notice) became more frequent and more thoughtful afterwards.

  


The second time Jacob tried a kiss was a couple of months later when he was certain it would be welcome. He had become more aware of the fact that with Newt Scamander, it was all about reading the body language; the fidgeting, the avoiding eye contact, the tiny smiles thrown his way from under that big mess of ginger hair. The second, proper kiss tasted of coffee within the confines of his bakery near closing time. After every kiss, he could feel a puff of nervous breath on his lips from the blue coat pinned against the counter, until finally when Jacob was about to pull away, shaky fingers followed him with a tight grip on his jacket, catching his lips in another slow and tentative kiss, yanking him back. Afterwards, Newt’s face was unreadable, but when they walked out, he stood closer and talked more.

  


When it was dark, Jacob had learned that Newt was more confident. He was easier to touch. Of course, in the beginning everything was a mess. The first time he found his lap full of skinny limbs and nervous babbling was when he casually remembered out-loud a tiny fact that Newt had shared with him about one of his creatures a couple of days earlier. Newt had given him a weirdly affectionate look and after that it had been a lot of _hey hey buddy slow down_ and caressing freckled skin between frantic kissing. Newt had not had a lot of experience, Jacob could tell, and in the beginning it amounted to a handful of freaking out, but the wizard was quick to soften under Jacob's fingertips and the sounds that emerged from him when he was touched and tasted made it all worth the frenzies. 

  


Every new step felt like a victory. The first time Newt had muttered “I think I’m falling for you”, Jacob had choked on his coffee. The first time he had crawled into Jacob’s bed to share the bunk for the night was its entirely own scenario. Jacob liked the fact that he was familiar with the three freckles on Newt's lower back and that he knew that the ginger turned to goo when a certain spot under his left ear was kissed. He also thought it was hilarious when he got to witness that Mr English guy did a lot of sleep-talking, even though most of the wizard stuff he blabbered on about did not make any sense to him. Like, what in seven hells is a pixie?

  


If he talked about women, Newt’s face flushed red. If he asked about Hogwarts, Newt became distant and looked uncomfortable. He knew it would take time to build a coherent picture of Newt Scamander and get him to open up for him fully. But then again, he had known this from the first moments he had approached the man with his own overfriendly attitude only to be rewarded with a wary, curious hum of approval or a weird fact about creatures that had nothing to do with what they were talking about. 

  


Having the trust and endearment of such a magical being felt like a privilege, though. Even if it sometimes did amount to getting shoved into a bush for trying to steal a kiss in public or a weird stare when he, out of curiosity, wondered things like “So is Albus Dumbledore like the president of the wizarding world or something?”.


End file.
